<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Trouble With Temptation by W4nderingStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068672">The Trouble With Temptation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar'>W4nderingStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bayonetta (Video Games), Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon levels of violance, Crossover, Jack is a flirtatious bastard, Lumen Sage Gabe, M/M, Some mentioned canon-level nudity but nothing graphic, Umbra Witch Jack, lots of angel killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's bored. Keeping the world free of angels and demons isn't as fun as it used to be. What he needs is to get into a little bit of trouble....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Trouble With Temptation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Full disclosure: I've never played a Bayonetta game in my life. But I've watched playthroughs and prowled the wiki. But the idea of Jack being the super forward, aggressive sexy, almost softcore porn, witch had me like 'I MUST WRITE'. So I did. </p>
<p>Song links: (you’ll know when to play them)<br/>Fly Me to the Moon- https://youtu.be/EV6E13xODyA <br/>Moon River- https://youtu.be/sXhhdNL05sY</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The Trouble With Temptation</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hell On Earth was the best bar in the Realm of Chaos—if one didn’t mind the neo-gothic decor. Or ancient stained glass windows depicting Umbra Witches in varying states of disrobe. Jack had never cared for the subjects of the windows, but loved the glass itself. He always had prefered male subjects disrobing. But it was Lena’s bar, and she preferred to forever deny Jack even one window for him to enjoy. Jack strutted into the bar like he owned it, noticing, but not caring, that all eyes were drawn to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak of the Devil,” Lena said from her place behind the bar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I shall appear.” Jack took a mock bow before approaching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re much more handsome than the Devil,” Lena teased, getting out a tall glass for him. “And much more </span>
  <em>
    <span>wicked</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a downright sadist,” Jack confirmed with a grin. “But it’s not nice to say your daddy isn’t as handsome as me. Must hurt his feelings.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Deadbeat daddy dearest can kiss my arse,” Lena dismissed, pouring a liberal amount of vodka into the glass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He must be so proud of you.” Jack winked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena flipped him off and skimped on the peach schnapps, no doubt as punishment for the comment. “What are you doing back? You finish your job too soon? That’s not like you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do like prolonging my pleasure,” Jack said, taking a seat on a barstool, one foot still on the floor so he could thrust his ass out for all to admire. His new suit hugged his body just right and made his ass pop. He was damn well going to show off. “They couldn’t keep me satisfied. Didn’t even know when to thrust or shoot.” He flashed Lena a grin. “Someone really should teach them some manners when working a weapon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t know.” Lena shrugged, stirring in a juice mixture and garnishing the drink with an orange slice. “I don’t have that problem with Witches. They know all the ins and outs of keeping their target satisfied.” She slid it over to Jack’s waiting hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If only men didn’t have that problem.” Jack lifted the drink and sipped. Perfect as always. How the Hell Lena learned the magic to make every single drink combination perfectly, he’d never know. “All the jobs you’ve found for me lately have been… lackluster. I’m bored. I want something fun to occupy myself with.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena shrugged. “You’re never nice to your toys.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I am,” Jack defended with a grin. “I always take them to dinner before I play with them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How gentlemanly.” Lena rolled her eyes. “But those ain’t the toys I was talking about. You eviscerate any angels or demons you come across. Word gets around, you know. Suddenly they stop showing up when you’re in the area.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack sighed and took another sip of his drink. He had noticed a sharp drop off of enemies lately. No one wanted to come out to play it seemed. Eternity was starting to look… boring. And wasn’t that the most frightening thought?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You could always go back to the Sisterhood,” Lena offered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack waved her off. “Out of the question. I’m already an outlier. I can’t go crawling back to them.” As one of the few male Umbra Witches, he had more than just a chip on his shoulder. He had a whole damn mountain. He wasn’t about to jeopardize their tentative respect of him by going back after being on his own so long. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena pouted. “But then you could introduce me to all the new girls.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your sexual fantasies aside,” Jack said, getting back to the reason he’d come here. “I haven’t had a good job in a while. Do you have anything for me?” He was desperate enough for something that he just might take whatever contract Lena offered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing that will fulfill you and have you begging for more.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack took his turn pouting. “You’re no fun.” It’d been ages since he’d been fulfilled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena’s gaze darted across the bar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something bothering you, pumpkin?” Jack wouldn’t follow her gaze, not until she gave him the all clear signal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena moved her hand to the bar, drawing a rune into the wood that glowed purple for a moment before vanishing. A piece of Purgatorio overlapped them, shielding their conversation from any would-be eavesdroppers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This must be important,” Jack commented. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena rarely ever called on magic in her bar. It attracted too much non-human attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tall, dark, and handsome in the back booth has been stopping by for nearly a week,” she said. “No name, no credit card, pays cash, doesn’t say a word. Just nurses a few drinks and leaves before closing time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack put a hand to his chest and gasped overdramatically. “Lena! I think you’ve been invaded by what some call a ‘good customer!’ Whatever will you do?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Lena reached over and smacked Jack’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He moaned and arched his back. “Please! Harder!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> desperate if you’re begging me of all people for a spanking,” Lena commented. “Every once in a while, mystery hottie smells like Light. Capital L.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack stopped his teasing and pursed his lips. “I see. I’ll kill him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Lena snapped. “I’m not having my first good customer whacked. Go over and talk to him. See what’s up. If he’s got some connections to the halo dicks upstairs, ask him nicely to leave. Hell On Earth—” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is a safe space for everyone,” Jack finished. “I know, I know. We’re trying to get Dark and Light to be friends again after 500 years of killing each other.” He set down his drink and finally turned around to see this man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nearly dropped off his seat. Lena was dead on in her description, except for one minor detail: the man was absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had long, wavy black hair pulled back into a loose ponytail behind him. It looked soft as silk and Jack wanted to run his fingers through it. Or give it a firm yank and see what noises accompanied the punishment. His face put to shame the beauty of the hottest models. That face, with its chiseled jaw and handsome cheekbones, could bring the world to its knees. It very well could bring Jack to his. A soft looking mustache and beard were neatly trimmed into a circle around an expressive mouth and lips that look equally perfect for biting and kissing. The multitude of scars that were etched into his face only enhanced his looks. Jack loved a big, strong man with warrior’s scars. He wanted to run his tongue along the two on the right cheek more than he wanted to put a bullet between the eyes of an angel.  He couldn’t see much more of the man, but Jack had plans to see all of him very soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lena, darling, he will be getting whacked tonight. Multiple times.” He beamed at her. “And so will I. What’s he drinking?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena rolled her eyes and poured a whiskey neat. “It goes on your tab.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a doll,” Jack said, taking the drink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful, love. You know how trickey men can be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Darkness, I fucking hope so.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lena released them from Purgatorio. Jack winked one last time and then strolled across the bar to the back, everyone’s gaze on him again, as it should be, he was spectacular. He hoped the stranger was as good at sparring as he looked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Jack approached, the man didn’t look up. He didn’t even bat an eye as Jack slinked in close - far closer than would be considered decent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, handsome,” Jack said in the deepest rumble he could manage. “Drinking alone is never fun. Care for some company?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man’s eyes turned up and locked with Jack’s. Damn. They were so dark brown, they were nearly black. Fear twinged deep in Jack’s belly. He might just fall into those eyes and never find his way out. He smiled, cocking his head to one side when the other said nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the matter, handsome? Cat got your tongue?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, but no thanks.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man’s voice wasn’t what Jack expected. He expected something deep, much like his own. But the other’s voice was… soft. Masculine for sure, but not as deep as Jack’s. There was also a hint of obedience to his tone, like when the man gave an order, he didn’t question if it would be followed, he knew it would be. And damn to Inferno if that didn’t do all kinds of fun things to Jack’s insides. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, but I must insist.” Jack sat without being offered an invitation, and smiled when the stranger’s dark eyes sparked with indignant fury. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It subsided far too quickly for Jack. He’d just have to make it happen again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See, Lena is my best friend, a pupil of sorts. This is her bar, and she’s worried about you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stranger grabbed his glass and downed the rest of his whiskey. “I’ll be getting out of her hair then.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he put the drink back on the table, Jack swapped the empty glass for the full. “No need to run. We just wanted to make sure you were okay. Not many people return to her bar that we don’t know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just staying for a short while in town, that’s all. I’ll be gone soon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shame,” Jack said. “We’ve only just met.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’d be better if we hadn’t. I’m trouble.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, hello, Trouble,” Jack purred, putting his elbows on the table and leaning in. “It’s a pleasure indeed meeting you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man looked taken aback. “Did you just… dad joke me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Jack took a sip of drink, flicking the tip of his tongue on the rim before setting it down. “I have many talents.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For claiming to be a regular, I haven’t seen you around,” the man said, his gaze not once moving from Jack’s face to take in his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack was almost affronted. “I’ve been off on a job, just got back into town.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trouble cocked his head to one side. “Must be an interesting line of work.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it is,” Jack said, running a finger around the rim of his glass. “Lots of vigorous outdoor activity.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It might have been the bar’s shitty lighting, but Jack would have sworn the barest smirk flashed across those biteable lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what is it that you do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bounty hunter, mercenary,” Jack said. “I’m a man of many talents. And what is it that you do, Trouble?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Meet strangers in bars, apparently.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He certainly wasn’t giving up information easily. Good. It would be so disappointing if he was only a pretty face. “Meeting new people is good for making friends.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what we are? Friends?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Drinking buddies, at least,” Jack said, lifting his glass. “You wouldn’t let me drink alone, would you?” He cocked an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trouble lifted his own glass. “It would be rude after you paid for my drink.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To new friends,” Jack said, tipping his glass forward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trouble tapped their glasses together. “To new friends.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sipped their drinks and Jack inspected his new friend. If the man had anything to do with the Light or angels, he was hiding it well. Lumen Sages could hide relatively easily among regular humans. Unless one revealed themselves, it was impossible to pick a Sage out of a crowd. Just like a Witch, at the end of the day, they were both only humans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> After a few hundred years of war, Umbra and Lumen couldn’t be in the same room without trying to murder one another. But in the wake of both clans nearly wiping each other out not long ago, things had been relatively peaceful. At least, in theory. That Trouble could sit across from an Umbra Witch for so long meant he either was a human who had no idea what a Witch was, or, he was a well tempered Sage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Lumen Sages were boring, mindless automatons, faithly following their leader without freedom or question. They hid their emotions, save for disgust and wrath. Hardly the type that would sit down in a demonic bar and accept a drink from their sworn enemy. Or perhaps, he was just interested to see where all the flirting would lead him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, now that we’re friends,” Jack said. “Why don’t you tell me about yourself? Unless you like to be called Trouble.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s power in names,” the other said, and this time, his smirk stuck around. “I’d say we’re on rather equal footing this way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe there was some magic in him after all. Jack arched an eyebrow and smiled. “Well then, you may call me Temptation.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trouble smirked. “Temptation and Trouble. That’s quite a pair we make.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed. And I do like getting myself </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep</span>
  </em>
  <span> into trouble.” Jack smiled, fluttering his lashes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dark-whiskey colored eyes lit up again, this time with amusement. “You are aptly named.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why thank you.” Jack sipped his drink, batting his lashes again. That the man could resist him so long impressed Jack. “Why don’t we discuss how aptly named I am over another drink?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trouble shook his head. He crossed his arms and leaned on the table, bringing himself a few inches closer. Jack felt every single inch as if Trouble had plastered himself against Jack’s skin. Darkness. His pulse was actually kicking up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, I appreciate the gesture, and you are gorgeous, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack blinked. He’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> been dismissed in his life. “Excuse me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I meant what I said. I’m trouble. If you stick around, you’re going to get hurt. And I don’t want to see that befall someone as kind as you are.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack reeled. “Kind? I’m hardly kind.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trouble’s lips quirked up. “I can see right through the act you put on. You care for that little bartender. My guess is that you care for everyone you’re close to, enough so that you’re willing to come chat with a stranger at a bar to see if he’s a threat.” Trouble stood from the booth, leaving Jack stunned. “Thanks for the drink, but I should be going.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The front doors banged open. Jack and Trouble’s attention snapped to the young man sprinting through the bar toward them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Reyes! We have company!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack smelled it a moment later. A sickeningly-sweet scent that couldn’t hide the stench of blood under it. Angels. Damn it. Well, maybe they weren’t here to— </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The huge stained glass window over the bar’s entrance of two Witches in the middle of summoning a demon burst inward. A million shards of glass, sharper than daggers, rained down. Jack dodged and felt the familiar slowing of Time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Glass glittered, bar patrons slowly opened their mouths to scream, white wings sluggishly beat the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful,” Jack snarled, drawing a rune in the air. “Cockblocked.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He opened a portal to Purgatorio and lept into it. The world of humans dulled to a dusty gray while the room filled with the golden light of the angles. How dare they attack Lena’s bar! Jack soared into the air, through the rain of glass. The shards sliced into his suit. Each piece cut away more of the expensive fabric, his belt, his pants. The pieces fluttered away from his body. Damn it! He liked this suit! He flipped, landing feet first on the ugly face of the Affinity angel unlucky enough to be the first to try to fly inside. Jack kicked, sending the angel carining back and crashing into the rest of the flock behind it. The angels smashed into a store front across the street. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack landed on the frame of the broken glass, clad only in his boots. He ran his fingers through his hair as he surveyed the scene. A half dozen flocks of Affinity, a few stronger Applauds were peppered into the flocks, whipping them into formation. A rather large herd of Acceptance trotted up the street, their hooves cracking the pavement. Not far behind them, lumberd a massive Beloved, giant axes hefted over its shoulders. All in all, mostly third sphere rabble that did pose a small threat if Jack didn’t keep his wits about him. He grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe today won’t be so boring after all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first flock of Affinity untangled themselves and took to the sky again, screeching like wounded beasts. That just wouldn’t do for a fight. Jack snapped his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lena, be a doll and put on something upbeat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He distinctly heard a muffled “show off jackass,” and then the bar filled with music blasted at full volume. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ugh. Cheeky girl. It would have to do. Jack lunged, streaking through the air. The flock flew straight for him, meeting him head on in the middle of the street. Time slowed again and Jack dodged their pikes, kicking one into the face of another angel, grasping and trusting the butt of a staff into the gut of another enemy. Faster than a heartbeat, he eviscerated the flock, leaving nothing behind but blood and feathers. He landed with a flourish and crooked his finger at the angels. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Next?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In other words, hold my hand. In other words darling kiss me. Fill my heart with song, and me sing forever more. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The herd of Acceptance lowered their lances and charged. Their monstrously large hooves tearing up the pavement of the street, bashing though cars and anything else in their way. What a mess they made! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you want to play rough do you?” Jack dropped the pretense and revealed himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Golden hair covered his body, forming his Umbra Witch regalia. Skin-tight, white pants with gold stripes down the sides, white, high heeled boots trimmed in gold. The gold waistcoat fit his form like another skin, white shirt beneath unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up. A gold and white short cape fluttered from his shoulders, clasped together over his sternum by his Umbrian Watch, a silver crescent moon studded with blue star sapphires. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something was off. His boots didn’t feel right. Damn it. He was missing the pistol heels. This was what he got for going out without accessorizing properly. He should always bring his gun heels and rifle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need bullets to deal with you.” He sprinted toward the charging line of centaur-like angles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You are all I long for, all I worship and adore. In other words, please be true. In other words, I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the last second, he slid, passing under the deadly lance and between the thundering hooves. He grabbed the tail of one and swung  himself up and onto the angel’s back, sitting comfortably in the blue and gold saddle.  Jack would have much prefered the solid, warm body of Trouble under him. A cruel smile curled his lips. These beasts had cost him a fulfilling night. It called for a fitting punishment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reached back and gave the Acceptance he rode two hard swats to the rump. The angel reared, flailing in surprise. Jack tightened his thighs’ grip and laughed as the beast went berserk, bucking and wildly swinging its lance, stabbing and smacking its brethren. Jack rolled his hips with the bucks, riding the angel hard and driving it into a fury everytime Jack’s ass bounced on its saddle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take the others long to realize what was happening. Two lunged at Jack from opposite sides, lances aimed at his chest. Grinning, Jack threw himself back, draping himself over the Acceptance’s rump. The two lances sailed over him, impaling his attackers instead. They exploded into light and blood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack!” Lena yelled above the din of the fight and the music. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced over at her at the entrance to the bar in time to see her hurl something his way. The glittering blue and white metal was unmistakable. Guns. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack flung his legs up over his ride’s shoulders. Lena’s aim was spot on. The pistols slotted into place in his boots, their weight comforting. Jack moaned as his magic made the guns part of himself. He helicoptered his legs, rolling himself up into a breakdance, heel pistols firing in all directions. The remaining herd of Acceptance burst as the bullets stuck home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ride had been fun, but Jack was done now. His unwilling steed deserved a proper send off. He summoned his magic as he yanked back the Acceptance’s torso. The beast crashed headlong into the summoned guillotine, shadows lashing out and strapping the angel into place. Jack backflipped off his ride. As he landed, he conjured a whip. The angel at his mercy struggled in vain, but it was completely in Jack’s power. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice try.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lashed the whip across the angel’s hindquarters over and over, each stroke making the beast squeal. Finished torturing his victim, Jack released the guillotine blade, making quick, messy work of the angel. The whip and guillotine dissolved back into shadows as he turned and faced the rest of the angels sent here to kill him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a party.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Beloved dropped out of the sky. Jack leapt out of the way. Ugh. He hated Beloved. So ugly with their bulbous bodies and double mouth. The thing looked at him with its porcelain, baby-like face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How dare you interfere, Witch,</span>
  </em>
  <span> it said in Enochian, the guttural language of its kind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Interfere?” Jack scoffed. “You showed up and interrupted my day off. You’re the one interfering.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You stand between us and the traitor! Step aside, or we shall go through you!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Traitor? Well now, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> interesting.” A fallen angel? It was rare the angels fought with one another enough to cast out one of their own. “Well, any enemy of yours is a friend of mine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then you shall die as well!</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Beloved howled in rage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It hefted its twin axes and brought them crashing down. Jack pivoted, the axes slicing into the pavement on either side of him, missing him by an inch. Jack put his hands on the axe handles, windmilling his legs up and stomping them into the Beloved’s face. His heels fired, blasting the angle back with such force, it let go of the axes and smashed into the building across the street. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack straddled one axe, leaning forward to lay along the handle, chin propped in his hands and a coy smile on his face. “I’d like to see you try to take me out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The angel struggled out of the debris and roared, charging headlong at Jack. With a grin, Jack rolled off the weapon, pivoted, and grabbed the end of the handle. He wrenched it from the ground and swung as the Beloved neared. The axe cleaved straight through the angel, severing it. The two halves glided past Jack and harmlessly flopped to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So close,” Jack teased, tossing the axe aside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pain exploded up his back. Jack cried out. He smashed into something hard and unforgiving. Groaning, he tried to pull himself up. The wall he’d crashed into crumbled under him. He barely managed to land on his feet. Who dare sucker punch him? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Be still, Witch,</span>
  </em>
  <span> boomed a voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack’s blood cooled as he looked up. A brilliant, white and gold, double-headed dragon sat on the apartment building across from him. The angel was bigger than a city block. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fortitudo,” Jack snarled. A very high ranking angel of the first sphere. Shit. “What in the world are you doing here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It matters not, little Witch. My patience with you has run out. Be gone.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pride overrode his fear. “Flock off, Feather face! I don’t take orders from angels!” He lunged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The massive tail bashed into him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack regained his senses and found himself in the crater his impact had made. Shit, shit, shit! He was naked against the bastard without his rifle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fortitudo opened its two mouths, both alight with divine fire. Fuck. Jack might really die today. And he hadn’t even got laid one last time. The angel fired. Jack pulled up what magic he could to brace himself for the blow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t come. He cracked open his eyes. A luminous being floated above him, massive, black wings shielding him from the angel’s attack. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like you could use a hand, drinking buddy,” Trouble said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But this was not the Trouble Jack had met in the bar mear moments ago. The man was absolutely resplendent. Gone were the normal human clothes. Trouble wore robes of black silk, trimmed in silver and adorned with flowing, silver embellishments. A hood covered his adorably soft hair, but shadowed his face in an alluring way that had Jack biting his lip. Silver gauntlets and boots sparkled in the sun and the dangling end of the red sash looped around his hips trailed behind him in a breeze. He offered Jack a hand, which Jack gladly took and stood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Traitor!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fortitudo thundered, its dragon mouths bellowing so loud the Earth shook. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How dare you defend a Witch! Have you not committed enough sins?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I like the sound of that,” Jack said, dusting himself off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you still fight?” Trouble asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Jack wasn’t so enamored, he would have been offended. But instead, the question gave him an idea. “I’m weakened,” he lamented, putting a hand over his Umbra Watch. “But a kiss should bring back my full strength.” He stepped toward the other, leaning closer, wondering if Trouble would rise to the challenge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I can do that.” Mischief flashed through the whiskey-colored gaze. Without touching down, Trouble took Jack’s left hand and lifted it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack’s heart fluttered as the soft lips brushed against his knuckles in a feather light kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you restored, Temptation?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack wanted to kiss the cheeky grin off that handsome face. “I could take on all of Paradiso now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You might have to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack caught a glimpse of movement. He lunged, tacking Trouble through a window and into a ground floor room of a building, plastering their bodies together. Fortitudo’s faces plunged into the ground where they had been a moment before. The dragon took a bite out of the earth and flung it away easily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm,” Jack purred, sliding himself up Trouble’s prone body and setting down on his chest. “I like you more and more, Lumen Sage.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a Sage,” Trouble defended, seemingly immune to Jack slotting himself between his muscular thighs. “I left.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I gathered that.” Jack brought their noses so close together they nearly touched. Trouble smelled like moonlight on roses. Not the common rosemary Sages loved to wear. How intriguing. “If you want my help killing that bastard, it will cost you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the price?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack smirked. “Your name.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gabriel,” he said without hesitation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gabriel,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jack moaned, arching his back. “My own personal angel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel’s arms whipped up and wrapped around Jack. He gasped as Gabriel rolled them over. For a moment, the not-a-Sage’s weight pressed Jack deliciously into the floor. Gabriel lept. They crashed through the wall and into the air in a rush of wind that nearly stole Jack’s breath. The room they’d been in was engulfed in flames. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damn it. Jack had let his guard down. He couldn’t allow it to happen again. Gabriel’s magnificent wings stroked the air like a lover as they shot into the sky. They spiralled out of the way of another fireball. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you fly?” Gabriel demanded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack scoffed. “No. But I don’t need to. All I need is my rifle.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will shotguns do?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack smiled. “Oh, so those are shotguns I feel in your pocket?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes or no?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The resistance to the flirting was even more of a turn on. Jack grinned and batted his lashes. “I can work any weapon I get my hands around.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. You take the left, I’ll get the right.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack barely kept himself from swooning at the commanding tone. Gabriel just pushed every single one of his buttons. “Sir, yes, Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> He let go, sliding down Gabriel’s body, their eye contact never breaking. Jack didn’t miss the tightening of Gabriel’s jaw or the darkening of his expression when Jack tuned his head the slightest bit to let his cheek rub along the Sage’s groin. Jack winked as it happened, then tumbled away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would play later. Right now, he had a job to do. He flipped as he fell, diving head first toward the massive angel winging after them. Jack steeled himself. This was the biggest angel he’d ever taken on without help from his sisters. He refused to disappoint. Fortitudo opened its mouths, ready to devour him. As if. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Temptation! Guns!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack looked over his shoulder. Gabriel reached out and drew two enormous shotguns from thin air. The black and silver beasts were longer than Jack’s forearm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Jack could daydream about what other enormous thing Gabriel could pull out, he flung the weapons. Jack rolled onto his back, snatching the weapons out of the air. They felt solid and heavy in his hands, just like his rifle. Oh, this was going to be so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled back to face Fortitudo. The angel was almost on top of him. Jack brought his new weapons to bear and fired. The kickback blasted him out of the way and exploded in the dragon’s face. Golden armor shattered and Fortitudo howled in agony. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack spun, shotguns and heel pistols firing at the twin necks before he landed on the angel’s back. Feathers and blood marked his path of destruction. Jack looked at the gorgeous guns with an appraising eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m keeping you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shotgun blasts split the air. Fortitudo roared. Jack glanced up. Gabriel flew expertly between the dragon’s necks and wings, firing his guns like the monsters didn’t have a wicked kickback. Jack nearly salivated as the strong arms and chest absorbed the recoil without any hint of slowing down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A Lumen Sage who uses guns,” Jack mused aloud. “I think Inferno might be having a snowball fight right now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kill now! Talk later!” Gabriel shouted, rolling away from a pair of jaws that snapped closed an inch from him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really need to stop mixing pleasure with business.” Ah, but Gabriel was such a strong distraction, it was hard to focus. Well, the faster they killed this angel, the faster they could find something more fun to pass the time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack sprinted along the angel’s back, up its left neck to its head. He opened fire, blasting away the armor into the flesh and blood of the beast. Fortitudo screamed, flinging its head to the side. Jack was thrown off. Damn it, he was not on his game with Gabriel around. As if summoned, a dark streak zipped through the air, catching Jack in his strong arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful, Witch,” Gabriel said in a teasing voice. “I can’t keep saving you like this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Indignant fire ignited in Jack’s belly. It was on now. “The score is two to one, Sage,” Jack corrected. “And the fight’s not done yet.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack shoved himself back, planting his feet on the broad chest and kicking off. Gabriel let out a satisfying “umph” that Jack relished.  He sailed back into the fight, shotguns roaring. Fortitudo focused on him, mouths aglow with divine fire. Jack was ready this time. He thrust his hands out. The hair that made up his Umbran regalia left his body, streaking down his arms and out into the air to make a demonic portal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two giant hands, fingers tipped with bloody claws, shot out of the portal. They clamped down on Fortitudo’s mouths, slamming them closed. The fireballs exploded in the angel’s mouths. Jack closed the portal, the demoness’ hands disappearing as his clothes reappeared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The angel was stunned by the devastating blow and Jack took his opportunity to strike. He fired mercilessly with all four guns, drawing blood with every shot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A brilliant bolt of light streaked by his cheek. A massive, black feather, sharpened into deadly edges plunged into the beast. Blood spewed everywhere. Jack landed on the angel next to the sword feather. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like you have more than just shotguns in your pockets, Gabriel.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Sage landed beside him. “Together, while it's stunned!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack didn’t need any more direction. He knew exactly what Gabriel was thinking. He gave him an affirmative nod. In unison, they sprinted up the twin necks. Jack blasted the left head while Gabriel demolished the right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fortitudo wailed in agony, whipping its heads back and forth. This time, Jack kept his footing until he’d blasted all the way through the angel’s armored skin into the soft meat below. The stench of angel blood almost made him gag, but he knew someone who would enjoy it very much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gabriel!” Jack lept off his perch into the air, reaching a hand toward the Sage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got the message. With an elegant sweep of his wings, Gabriel was at Jack’s side, plucking him out of the air and wrapping him into a tight embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Land,” Jack ordered. “I need to finish.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel rolled, then dove. At the last second, he flapped his wings and checked their fall. Instead of crashing into the roof of a bank, they lightly touched down. Jack wanted nothing more than to melt against the man, but he had promised himself he’d stop mixing business and pleasure. For now. He peeled himself off Gabriel’s chest and turned to face Fortitudo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The massive angel thrashed in the air, spewing blood from more holes than Jack could count. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Consorting with Witches!</span>
  </em>
  <span> It bellowed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You know no deed too depraved, Traitor! All of Paradiso will know of your perversion!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack smiled. “Not if there isn’t anyone to tell them.” Jack put his hands behind his head, channeling all his power into his hair. He spun, shifted his hips, and arched his back. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Afaa tadaag canilu!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he chanted in Enochian. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His clothes vanished as all his hair swirled around him in a tight cyclone. Power and magic flowed through him, racing through his veins and into his hair. It grew exponentially, forming a portal to Inferno in the sky above him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A deafening roar split the air as a massive lioness face fought its way into the human realm. Madama Bast, his contracted demoness, tore her way out of the portal. She had the sleek body of a young maiden robed in a torn, black dress, but the sacred head of a lioness. A jet black crown topped her head and gold jewelry dangled from her neck and wrists. Her fingers and toes ended in bloodstained claws, and a lion tail whipped back and forth behind her. She took one look at the wounded angel struggling to stay aloft and pounced. With a roar, she tackled Fortitudo. The demoness sank her claws and teeth into the angel. Fortitudo screamed as the claws ripped it apart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Bast. Lunch is to-go today.” Jack dragged the demoness back toward the portal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t seem to notice. She savaged her prize, ripping out one of the feathery wings by the root and tossing it aside. The two beasts brutalized each other, locked in a death match even as they vanished back into Inferno. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack released his magic and the portal dissipated back into hair that quickly shrank and returned to him. His clothes appeared, and he made a show of smoothing them down and finger combing his hair back into its proper post-sex look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was.…” Gabriel started. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack whirled around, letting his short cape flare and flutter behind him dramatically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Impressive,” Gabriel finished. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More than impressive,” Jack scoffed, strutting up to Gabriel. He looked down at the man. Gabriel was over six feet, but so was Jack. And in his pistol heels… well, it sent a thrill through Jack to be even an inch or two above the Sage. Jack rested the shotguns on his shoulders and grinned. “I’m keeping these.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel returned the grin. “Doesn’t work like that.” The guns dissolved into the air they came from.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not fair,” Jack pouted as the guns reappeared in Gabriel’s hands. “You owe me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel quirked an eyebrow. “Do I now?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t summon an angel to fight another angel. Without me, Fortitudo would be snacking on that cute ass of yours.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or, I could have escaped while it was barbecuing you, but I chose to save you. So really, it’s three to one in my favor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Three-two,” Jack snapped back. “Be grateful I’m not counting Fortitudo twice for the size and number of heads.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel opened his mouth to say something, but an angelic screech cut him off. They both looked around them. Several dozen Affinity, Acceptance, and Applauds flew toward them, weapons brandished. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack didn’t have to ask. Gabriel handed over the guns. His wings flared, the dark feathers glittering like they were made of steel. From the air, he conjured an impressive black sword. Jack pressed himself to Gabriel’s chest, fluttering his lashes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You take the fifty on the right, I’ll handle the fifty on the left.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel smiled. “If you want my help, it’ll cost you your name.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack leaned in, brushing his lips over the shell of Gabriel’s ear. He nibbled on it a moment as the angels closed in. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaaack</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he moaned softly and felt a shiver run through Gabriel. “That’s what you may call me. But if you want my real name, well….” Jack pulled back enough to look the Sage in the eye. “You’ll have to earn that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready for this?” Gabriel asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack lifted one shotgun and ran his tongue around the muzzle hole, never breaking eye contact. “Always,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The spark in Gabriel’s eyes and the way his whole body seemed to tense made Jack smile. Maybe his stubborn Sage wasn’t as immune as he’d thought. Jack dropped to his knees at Gabriel’s feet, looking up at him and winking. He brought his hands around Gabriel’s hips and fired the shotguns behind his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The angel that changed at Gabriel's back exploded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All tied up, handsome,” Jack said as he nuzzled into Gabriel’s hip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did that on purpose,” Gabriel said. “If you stopped distracting me, I would have had that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack’s heart fluttered. He was distracting Gabriel? Wonderful. They could be nice distractions for one another. “Let’s dance then.” He pivoted on his knees and rose as Gabriel turned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They ended up back to back, facing a small army. Today was all kinds of fun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lena! Music!” Jack shouted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even a block away, he heard her “bossy jackass” comment before music blared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Moon river, wider than a mile, I’m crossing you in style, someday. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we can’t all have good taste,” Gabe said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no idea,” Jack lameted. “She does it on purpose.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without another word, they both sprang. Jack’s shotguns roared. Gabe’s sword sang as it cleaved air and foe alike. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh dream maker, you heart breaker. Wherever you're going, I'm going your way.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On your right!” Jack warned. He grabbed Gabriel’s arm, spinning him away from a lance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Head down!” Gabe kicked Jack’s legs out from under him. Jack fell back, avoiding the deadly blade that whizzed by. Gabriel’s caught him in one arm, dipping him as if they were dancing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack kicked up his legs and wrapped them around Gabriel’s neck. He pulled himself up, smothering Gabriel’s face with his abs and groin as he shot two angle’s out the air. That the Sage nuzzled into him made Jack grin. It was quickly wiped away when Gabriel flapped his wings and charged forward, slamming Jack down onto the roof. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Two drifters off to see the world. There's such a lot of world to see. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack groaned as Gabriel lifted his head out of Jack’s groin. That was a hot sight, the beautiful face looking up at him from between his legs. He could get very used to that sight over and over and over again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now who has the shotgun in his pocket?” Gabriel asked, sexy smirk on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack wrapped his legs tighter and twisted his hips, rolling them so Gabriel was on his back under him, face almost smothered by Jack’s thighs. He grinned. “Still you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe flapped his wings, sword feathers streaking off and impaling four more angels. “Admit it, you’re enjoying this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The fight?” Jack teased. “Of course I am.” He rolled off Gabriel, kicking the hooves out from under an Acceptance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It crashed to the ground. Before Jack could finish it, Gabe ran it through with his sword. Jack scoffed and turned to glare, but found Gabriel almost on top of him, face not even an inch away. Moonlight on roses overwhelmed Jack’s senses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I meant me,” Gabriel said in a voice that made Jack’s insides turn to horny liquid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, I’ve yet to get a chance to enjoy you,” Jack purred. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re after the same rainbow's end, waiting round the bend, my huckleberry friend, moon river and me.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hear you’re not nice to your toys,” Gabirel said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh this Light-loving bastard. “It’s not very gentlemanly to eavesdrop,” Jack chastised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then tell the little bartender not to drop a chunk of Purgatorio on you in the middle of a conversation. It screams suspicious.” He pivoted and swung, decapitating an angel. “Or do I need to spank you to make you learn your lesson?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack licked his lips. For the first time, he found a fight inconvenient. He wanted nothing to do with it anymore. If he hadn’t already spent his magic summoning Madama Bast, he would have done it now to speed this to the end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe smirked. “Shall we?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Darkness, yes!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They lunged into the fray anew. Jack attacked with single minded vigor. He wanted the angels dead, and drawing things out was just not an option. He tore through them without mercy, drenching Purgatorio in enough angel blood to make even Madama Bast swoon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned, guns looking for the next target but couldn’t find any. One last angel slammed to the roof, impaled by a single, massive feather. Jack shouldered the shotguns and looked up. Gabriel hovered a few feet above him, robes and sash fluttering. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not too bad in a fight, Sage,” he said.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same to you, Witch.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack beckoned Gabriel with one of the shotguns right before the weapons vanished. “Why don’t you come down here and see how nice I can be to my toys?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love to, but I have something to take care of.” Gabriel smirked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack growled. “You get that sexy ass down here right now. You owe me a spanking.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re three to three,” Gabriel said with a shrug. “I don’t owe you anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant and you know it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel cocked his head to one side. “Tell you what. If you can figure out how to get me hot and bothered, I’ll see about returning the favor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack growled. This wasn’t fair. “Who says I’ll wait around for you?” he snapped. “Think I’ll just take myself somewhere where they know how to be gentlemanly to a friend.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel reached out a hand. Annoyed with himself, Jack reached up and took it. Gabriel leaned down and brushed his lips over Jack’s knuckles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Absences make the heart grow fonder, you know,” he said, impish gleam in his eyes. “I’ll come back tomorrow. I swear on my honor as a Lumen Sage.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha,” Jack scoffed. “A disgraced outcast has no Sagely honor.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel's smile widened. “Then that should make it all the more attractive to a powerful Umbran Witch.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damn him, it did. “I’ll see if I can’t make time for you. If I decide you’re worth waiting for, I’ll be at Hell On Earth.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel kissed Jack’s hand again. “I’m counting down the moments.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, he let go of Jack’s hand and vanished in a sweep of dark wings. Jack pouted. This was not how he wanted this day to go. He was hard everywhere, with no easy way to get the relief he wanted to indulge in. But the thought of wanting and and aching for so long did have a certain appeal. It would only make their reunion that much sweeter. And next time, Jack had no intention of allowing Gabriel to leave. But until then, Lena could probably use a hand with the bar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh dream maker,” he sang softly to himself as he sauntered away from the bloodbath. “You heartbreaker. Wherever you’re going, I’m going your way….” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun note: I started writing this in 2018. And finished it in 2018. It's been on the backburner for a loOOOOOoooong time. :) </p>
<p>Also, my apologies to Jesse McCree for the shortest cameo ever in a story. I'll get you next time bud.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>